


D is for dungeons & dragons

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Leslie rethinks her snap judgment of D&D.





	D is for dungeons & dragons

Leslie Knope loved her husband to death, but she couldn't understand his newest obsession with Dungeons and Dragons.

"You're a lover, babe, not a fighter," she argued. "Why would you want to imagine killing things once a week?"

"It's not all about fighting!" Ben replied, pulling out a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it. He explained his latest encounter with an elf bard, and how he charmed him.

She wanted to ask about all this math, but something else caught her attention. "You can charm an elf?"

Ben smiled and handed her an empty character sheet.


End file.
